Hermoso Cielo
by Heartdiamong
Summary: En un universo alguien muere y en otro Hibari Kyoya gana una hermana pequeña y todo cambia
1. Prologo

**NA1: hola a todos soy nueva en esto y lo estoy haciendo para mejorar mi escritura y redacción con la ayuda de un curso en la universidad as criticas sean bienvenidas porque soy una novata en este tema este es un KHR fanfiction de oc reencarnación porque no hay suficientes de estos y soy muy fan de ellos, creo que haré una AU.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.**

**Hibari Kimiko,Hibari Masaru,Hibari Meyling y esta historia son mías.**

**N/A2: editado el 21/07/2020**

**Hermoso cielo**

**Prologo**

Alice Clarke era un mujer hispana que murió no necesitamos saber más solo eso, a muchos esto les parecería extraño pero así es como es, eso no es importante por ahora ,Alice Clarke murió es el fin y aun así no lo es su esencia se transfirió por así decirlo a otro lugar en otro universo.

En dicho universo una mariposa batió sus alas y causo un tornado, en ese lugar Hibari Kimiko dio a luz a su segundo hijo que resultó ser una niña la esencia de Alice, en ese momento Alice Clarke definitivamente dejo de existir y Hibari Meyling, nació un 5 de diciembre con 7 meses de gestación y un par de frágiles pulmones.

Hija de Hibari Masaru y Hibari Kimiko hermana de un Hibari Kyoya ,era una pequeña cosita frágil a la cual los médicos no le tenían fe, pero era una Hibari y como tal prevaleció ella lucho y gano, para orgullo de sus padres y hermano Hibari Meyling existió

* * *

**NA3: eso es todo por ahora críticas son bienvenidas, no sé cuándo voy a actualizar por cierto si un beta lee esto y me da consejos para mi escritura lo agradecería mucho.**

**N/A4: Editado el 21/07/2020**


	2. 1er Arco Infancia : Cap 1

**NA: aquí está el capítulo 1 solo un poco de cómo ve la familia Hibari ,a mi oc espero que no sean muy occ pero a mi Kyoya siempre me pareció muy reservado, entonces cuando esta con su familia él podría ser un poco más relajado o tendrían vinculación golpeando personas o algo así por favor lean y díganme sus opiniones.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.**

**Hibari Kimiko,Hibari Masaru,Hibari Meyling y esta historia son mías.**

**Este es el comienzo del primer arco infancia**

**1er Arco Infancia**

**Cap. 1**

**POV Hibari Kyoya:**

Hibari Kyoya tenía 3 años cuando le dijeron que iba a ser un hermano mayor, se le dijo que debía cuidarlo y protegerlo lo cual se traducía en: Enseñarle al nuevo miembro de la manada como ser un carnívoro respetable, afilar sus colmillos y garras lo cual haría con mucho gusto, después de todo ¿no podía tener un hermano herbívoro inútil o sí?

**POV Hibari Masaru y Kimiko:**

Hibari Masaru y Hibari Kimiko eran una pareja feliz tenían un hijo maravilloso, el futuro del clan estaba asegurado y luego son bendecidos con un segundo milagro y ahí es, cuando ellos creen que no podrían ser más felices algo paso, el embarazo de Kimiko iba bien y seguro fue un proceso tranquilo, hasta que uno de los enemigos de su familia atacó.

Pero ellos eran Hibaris y Hibaris eran carnívoros, depredadores que iban por su presa los idiotas solo fueron directo a una masacre para los suyos, ellos estaban bien entonces alguien hirió a Kimiko era apenas un rasguño pero la hoja estaba envenenada con un abortivo, los idiotas atacaron a su familia y ellos tomaron represalias.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Masaru era un manojo de nervios internos y Kimiko no estaba mejor ,luego lo peor paso su pequeña cría era una niña, una pequeña niña con los ojos de la abuela de Masaru verdes como el jade ,era demasiado pequeña, demasiado débil y aun así ellos no podían amarla más o eso creían ,cuando los médicos le dijeron que ella no sobreviviría, algo en ellos se rompió y luego sucedió su pequeña cría demostró ser su segundo milagro negándose a rendirse y ganando la batalla todos perdieron su fe en ella dijeron que era imposible .

Pero ella era una Hibari y lo demostró viviendo ,callando a todos lo herbívoros inútiles que la dieron por derrotada y por eso ambos la amaron aún más ,incluso cuando lo creyeron imposible y cuando esos ojos se abrieron y miraron directamente hacia ellos con ese bello verde jade ellos no pudieron ponerle otro nombre Meyling (hermosas piedras de jade) .

Su pequeña cría seguía con ellos aún un poco débil, aún muy pequeña, pero muy viva y no podrían quererla más.

* * *

**N/A: Editado el 21/07/2020**


	3. 1er Arco Infancia : Cap 2

**NA: gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia el solo hecho, de que se hayan tomado tiempo para leer me hace muy feliz.**

**Gracias a Cnidri y Sky318 por seguir esta historia.**

**También gracias a ArausiTheOverlord por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un review, con sus consejos, los cuales fueron muy apreciados.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.**

**Hibari Kimiko y esta historia son mías.**

**1 er Arco Infancia**

**Pensamientos**** de una madre**

**Cap. 2**

**POV Hibari Kimiko**

Siempre fui la pequeña de la familia, tenía 3 hermanos mayores que me amaban y una familia extendida asombrosa, siempre estuve protegida y nunca hubo un problema en mi mundo.

Hasta un día cuando tenía 12 años casi todo mi mundo fue arrancado de mí, solo quedo mi hermano mayor Fon y mi tío Xi'an el cual murió protegiéndonos a ambos de los enemigos con su fuego.

Nuestro legado el fuego del alma, era codiciado por muchos aún más usuarios activos y competentes nuestra familia era experta en ellos, curiosamente ese fue nuestro motivo de destrucción éramos demasiados poderosos, peligrosos para el equilibrio de poder.

Huimos y nos refugiamos en Japón.

Donde años después conocí a Hibari Masaru un buen hombre de pocas palabras del cual me enamore locamente y mi hermano lo aprobaba.

Recuerdo cuando era una niña y me sentaba en el regazo de mi padre, frente al jardín y mirábamos las nubes o las estrellas, era mejor cuando lo hacíamos una actividad familiar; mi padre nos contaba historias sobre el fuego del alma sobre la vida ,sobre el flujo del mundo y sus constantes cambios, sobre lo hermosos que eran.

Aun las cosas más horribles porque ellas restauran el equilibrio, recuerdo aun su voz diciendo "el cambio es inevitable, es una de las constantes de la vida, como afrontarlo depende de ustedes "fue una de sus más grandes enseñanzas.

Enseñanzas que lleve conmigo toda mi vida, las cuales me ayudaron a soportar cuando me sentía sola cuando estaba abrumada y cuando no sabía qué hacer, me acompañaron en los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida:

+Cuando mi mundo cambio la primera vez,

+Cuando Fon mi querido hermano la única familia que me quedaba tuvo que volver a Hong Kong para protegerme

\+ Cuando Fon desapareció y creí no volverlo a ver jamás y una parte de mí se rompió

+Cuando volví a ver a mi hermano y estuve completa otra vez, él tenía la apariencia de un infante, por culpa de una maldición que no entendía del todo, pero eso no me importaba él estaba vivo y bien con eso fue suficiente

\+ Cuando conocí a Masaru el amor de mi vida, quien a pesar de su exterior era un hombre maravilloso que me otorgó una nueva familia un clan entero que me protegería

+Cuando Masaru y fon se conocieron (aún no sabe si eso fue algo bueno o malo)

+Cuando Masaru le pidió matrimonio y por supuesto que acepto

+Cuándo su querido Kyoya nació, su primer milagro en algún lugar de mi me había resignado a no tener más familia de sangre que mi hermano, recuerdo éramos solo fon y yo contra el mundo y luego se nos unieron Masaru y Kyoya.

Dos se hicieron 4 y fuimos fon, Masaru, Kyoya y Kimiko contra el mundo con el respaldo del clan Hibari, cuando creí que mi vida estaba completa, quede embarazada otra vez y la vida era maravillosa

Luego lo peor paso no fue el hecho de que nos habían atacado (por alguna razón eso era común para mi familia), fue el hecho de que mi bebe iba a morir, mi pequeña niña y no creo que hubiera forma de que estuviera lista para eso, que pudiera recuperarme de ese cambio y aun así mi pequeña niña sobrevivió y nunca en mi vida estuve más aliviada.

Hibari Meyling era una pequeña cosita con un par de expresivos ojos verdes que heredo de la abuela de Masaru la cual era mitad francesa ,a la cual no le tuvieron mucha esperanza dijeron que no viviría más de 1 mes pero aquí estaba su pequeña omnívora como a Masaru y Kyoya les gustaba llamarla en su 4to cumpleaños rodeada de su familia y clan con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y llena de vida ,sacando tenues sonrisas del clan (era el equivalente Hibari de una carcajada y no podría estar más feliz.)

Lo mejor de todo es que mi hermano vendría de visita no lo había visto desde que Kyoya nació no le había dicho nada de Meyling se lo merecía por no visitarlos por 7 años, sus bebes necesitaban a su tío, él tenía que venir más seguido.

Su deseo fue concedido una vez más, una vez más su vida tuvo un cambio, su pequeña Meyling hizo un milagro.

* * *

N/a: Editado el 21/07/2020


	4. 1er Arco Infancia : Cap 3

**NA: Gracias todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

**Agregaron a sus favoritos (AnnaCrow, Cnidri, lobalunallena, Iris D. Peverell) o la siguen (Cnidri, Sky318, chesireneko, Iris D. Peverell).**

**De verdad lo aprecio junto a los reviews.**

**Si ven alguna equivocación o algo que podría mejorar no dude en decírmelo, soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me corrigieran, sus consejos serán apreciados.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.**

**Hibari Kimiko, Hibari Masaru y Hibari Meyling son míos.**

**Cursiva: hablando**

**en negrita : pensamientos**

**1er Arco Infancia**

**Cap. 3**

**Pov Meyling**

Al principio tuve una fase de negación, por suerte fue cuando era un bebe y mis padres lo ubicaron con mi etapa de bebé, pase de **oh por dios de verdad estoy muerta, mierda la reencarnación es real, por qué yo porque, aún tenía cosas que hacer** a **bien puedo aprovecharlo.**

De todas formas no recuerdo mucho, a veces el conocimiento viene a mi como un eco, o un deja vu, realmente decidí no prestarle mucha atención ya no eran importantes nunca me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

**Fin Pov Meyling**

**Ubicación:**

**Namimori Japón**

**Residencia Hibari**

La casa Hibari era una casa tradicional japonesa, con decoraciones de influencia china una extraña mezcla con la cual la familia estaba muy satisfecha, con grandes jardines, patios, un estanque koi, y un dojo adjunto donde la pequeña familia pasaban tiempo juntos, era su lugar seguro se les podía ver constantemente entrenando tomando él té o simplemente disfrutando la compañía de los otros.

En la dicho lugar, se celebraba el 4to cumpleaños de la princesa del clan era una celebración íntima, solo la familia y algunos asociados del clan, la celebración duró medio día al final eran Hibaris, no podían soportar aglomeraciones por mucho tiempo, a excepción de la matriarca y la princesa del clan

Meyling se negó a dormir la siesta sin su hermano, el gustoso cumplió con su deseo.

**Pov Kyoya**

**Podía huir de las cosas aburridas de adultos y dormir eso era suficiente incentivo para aceptar, no tiene que nada que ver con los ojos esperanzados de su hermanita, por supuesto que no Padre ,Madre dejen de verme así por favor.**

Una rama crujió y él se levantó Meyling seguía durmiendo. Lo cual era bueno ella podía ser aterradora cuando no podía dormir y su humor era peor que el de madre cuando estaba en su ciclo de dolor como su padre lo llamaba.

Así que con cuidado me levante y busque al intruso, **nunca puedes ser demasiado precavido** me recordó mi mente, fue cuando vi un proyectil blanco yendo hacia mi, así que cometí mi peor error le lanze un jarrón y el ruido despertó a mi hermanita.

_Hermano querido_ –Meyling dijo con voz melosa -_podrías decirme qué es tan importante que tuviste que arruinar mi sueño_

**Ahora no era el momento, él debía protegerla sabe que es una omnívora y puede protegerse sola pero aun no contra un intruso, el nunca olvidará la imagen de una pequeña Meyling en una incubadora sin poder respirar por si misma por culpa de un intruso**

¡_Pequeña omnívora, atrás_!-Le advertí después de todo era mi deber proteger a mi hermana **no importa cuán aterradora sea su voz melosa**

**Fin Pov Kyoya**

Meyling parpadeo ante esas palabas Kyoya usualmente no la tratada de esa manera normalmente la insultaría agrupándola con los idiotas que llaman herbívoros, le daría la espalda o ambos causarían un desastre de proporciones épicas lo suficiente fuerte para alertar a todos, luego irían a ver la tv juntos, el cedería a los ojos de cachorrito y le dejaría tomar el control, lo mejor de todo logró convertirlo en un fan del anime, a él le gustaba el género gore.

Como sus padres nunca los regañaron por ver escenas tan sangrientas está más allá de su comprensión pero ¡hey! quien era ella para juzgar, no es como si tuviera con que comparar sus métodos de crianza.

La repentina sobreprotección solo podía significar algo había un intruso, alguien lo suficiente fuerte para pasar las defensas que sus padres habían puesto, ella no iba a dejar a su hermano mayor, solo y se negaba a morir otra vez.

Ambos iban a prepararse para atacar cuando sus padres aparecieron, en una furia asesina que llegaría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño a sus crías.

Tal fue la confusión de ambos niños cuando su madre usualmente protectora se abalanzó al intruso con un chillido anormalmente feliz

_Fon viniste bienvenido estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas logrado_

_Hn Kimiko_

_Ups lo siento anata, Kyoya, Meyling este es su tío fon no es un intruso, están a salvo ambos_

_Hn carnívoro_

_Gusto en verte otra vez Masaru_

_Hn_

_Bien_

Esto bajó su guardia solo Hibaris y sus allegados podían entender el idioma monosílabo hablado principalmente por los hombres del clan Meyling lo miró con curiosidad había algo que le decía que él era importante, no sabía por qué pero ella sabía que era importante

**Pov Fon**

Mire de nuevo a los hijos de Kimiko y era extraño pensar que Kimiko tenía hijos ,aún recuerda a su hermanita queriendo dormir con él porque tenía pesadillas ,y ahora tenía dos hijos propios ,era hora de cumplir mis deberes como tío así que tome aire y me presente

_Me disculpo lichi normalmente no se abalanza hacia las personas de esa forma, mi nombre es fon soy su tío_

Recibió 2 respuestas tan distintas y tan similares a la vez

_Hn?_

_Está bien ¿Quién es Lichi?_

**Oh, no lo presentado todavía,** -les mostré a mi familiar

**Él es lichi, es mi familiar**

**Es muy bonito puedo saludarlo**

**Claro**

La niña era adorable Fon tenía que admitir Meyling era el epítome de un niño curioso, muy parecida a Kimiko, con los ojos más puros y expresivos que el haya visto eso incluye su coloración, entonces ella lo sorprendió completamente cuando hablo

T_e sientes cálido tío fon como una tormenta, así como tou-san y kyo-nii se sienten como un día nublado y oka-san como un día soleado cuando me abraza._

**Ella está percibiendo llamas** lancé una mirada interrogante a mi hermana y luego a mi sobrina que al parecer ahora está a punto de llorar, por qué voltea hacia su hermano y pregunta

_¿Hice algo mal?_

Para su crédito el sólo sacude la cabeza y le da palmaditas a su cabello ahí es cuando decido intervenir

_En lo absoluto dime Meyling puedes ver mis llamas_

_¿Llamas? ¿Qué son?_ –pregunto ella, haciendo eco de la pregunta reflejada en la cara de su hermano

Les mostré mis llamas de tormenta, lo cual al parecer era lo indicado por que todos los presentes parecían entender de repente a que me refería

_Aaaah Mi fuego del alma, es muy bonito tío fon, ¿quieres ver el mío?_

_Si no es molestia_

No estaba preparado para lo que vi. Fuertes y poderosas llamas del cielo, puras aún más de lo que creería posible **aún** **más que Luce**, un cielo que llamaba a mi tormenta con promesas de amor, refugio y aceptación incondicionales un llamado que mis llamas estaban más que dispuestas a responder.

Antes de que lo supiera mis llamas estaban entrelazándose con las suyas ante la atónita mirada del resto de nuestra familia.

_Bienvenido a casa tío fon_

**Tadaima**

* * *

**N/A: Editado el 21/07/2020**


	5. 1er Arco Infancia : Cap 4

**NA: Si ven alguna equivocación o algo que podría mejorar no dude en decírmelo, soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me corrigieran, sus consejos serán apreciados.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.**

**Hibari Kimiko, Hibari Masaru y Hibari Meyling son míos.**

**Cursiva: hablando**

**en negrita pensamientos**

**1er Arco Infancia**

**Cap. 4**

Silencio sepulcral era lo único que se escuchaba después de que su sobrina le había dado la bienvenida, el cual fue interrumpido con los chillidos de su hermana, la aceptación renuente de Masaru y los gruñidos del pequeño Kyoya, a juzgar por las miradas sucias que ambos hombres le daban fon sabía que tendrían una charla después

**Pov Kimiko**

**No puedo creerlo mi hermano armonizo con mi hija, Meyling realizo otro milagro mi hermano iba a visitar más, yo lo sabía mi hermosa joya es un milagro andante.**

**Fin Pov Kimiko**

Tomo todo de fon no desmayarse en ese momento debido a que encontró un cielo, paso de la absoluta alegría, a la horrible realización de que había armonizado con su sobrina la hija civil de su hermana de la cual no sabía nada hasta el día de hoy, nadie debería saber, su pequeño cielo estaría en peligro pero otra vez ella era la hija de Masaru y Kimiko dudaba mucho que fuese un cielo indefenso lo cual lo hizo sentir un poco mejor consigo mismo.

**Pov Fon**

La inocencia reflejada en su mirada y su sonrisa eran suficiente él lo sabía ya había perdido ante ella, Hibari Meyling era un pequeño cielo bebe, era su cielo y estaba envuelto alrededor de sus dedos sin remedio alguno

-_Vendrás de visita más seguido cierto hermano_

_-¿De verdad? Eso sería asombroso nos enseñaras a Kyoya y a mi cierto tío fon_

_-No quisiera imponer_-**Por mucho que quisiera el no debería ceder a los caprichos de su hermana**

_-Hn [quédate]_

_-Hn [no me importa]_

_-Ves tou-san y ni-san están de acuerdo ven más seguido tío fon, por favor_\- ojos llenos de inocencia lo miraban, él nunca ha cedido a los caprichos y deseos de alguien más

-_Bueno_-**Hasta ahora**

-_Yey! Gracias tío fon eres el mejor_

Esas palabras inmediatamente, hicieron que me sintiera más cálido y no es un poco estúpido que solo le tome eso hacerme feliz, pero de nuevo esa era la armonía, aquel lugar al cual pertenezco yo sabía inmediatamente que no le podía negar nada.

**Fin Pov fon**

Después de los acontecimientos del día, fon se había quedado junto a Meyling y Kyoya, viendo las nubes y a la hora de dormir, Contándoles historias al parecer eran partes de los deberes de un tío los cuales ya no podía ni quería evadir

-_Tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido hermano_ –había dicho Kimiko con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro incluso Masaru se veía presumido.

Ambos sabían que no eran más que un par de terrores a la hora de dormir, pero lo logró .**Después de sobornos y súplicas de su parte**

Al salir de la habitación de los hermanos, encontró a su cuñado viéndolo fijamente

_Hn [tenemos que hablar, sobre Meyling]_

_Lo se_

_Hn [Kimiko hizo te', nos está esperando]_

_No esperaba menos de ella_

_Hn [bien]_

**NA: Un poco de más de familia la Hibari, apareció Fon ¡hurra! Papa´ Hibari protector**

* * *

**N/A: Editado 21/07/2020**


	6. 1er Arco Infancia : Cap 5

**NA: Si ven alguna equivocación o algo que podría mejorar no dude en decírmelo, soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me corrigieran, sus consejos serán apreciados.**

**Na2: voy a poner las iniciales de cada persona antes del texto ya que es una conversación de 3 vías, para que no se confundan y no confundirme yo, sobre quien está interviniendo en la conversación.**

**¿Alguien podría decirme como es la clasificación de la página? Solo para estar segura.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.**

**Hibari Kimiko, Hibari Masaru y Hibari Meyling son míos.**

**Cursiva: hablando**

**En negrita pensamientos**

**1ER Arco Infancia**

**Cap.5**

**Ubicación**

**Japón Namimori**

**Residencia Hibari /oficina de Hibari Masaru**

K: _hermano bienvenido, ¿te puedo ofrecer un poco?-_mostrando la tetera en sus manos.

F:_ si por favor_

M: _antes de todo estoy agradecido de que haya sido usted quien haya armonizado con mi hija, Meyling es nuestro tesoro, cuando era nació dijeron que ella no viviría…_

K: l_o que Masaru quiere decir es que Meyling es muy especial, aparte de haber sobrevivido al veneno, hay cosas que debes saber._

_Ella tiene pesadillas hermano, normalmente no las recuerda pero…..buenooo ¿cómo te lo explico?_

M:_ una vez la escuchamos llorar, fue horrible Meyling estaba sufriendo no podíamos hacer nada ella no despertab_a, _cuando despertó no recordaba nada solo que sentía muy sola como si alguien le estuviera arrebatando algo._

F_: veo, ¿eso será un inconveniente?-_aun no viendo el problema, muchos niños tenían pesadillas.

Hubo un silencio y la pareja de casados se vio momentáneamente teniendo una conversación, entre ellos, Kimiko continuó

K: _ella dijo una vez que, Luce le hacía daño a sus elementos tanto que uno se perdió, ella los engaño uso ese engaño para lastimarlos, y uno de ellos se perdió._

F: ¡¿?!-Fon se atraganto con su te

**No puede ser, eso quiere decir que estábamos destinados, quiere decir nuestras teorías eran ciertas, Luce forzaba la armonización, nuestras llamas buscaban a alguien más pero no lo encontramos.**

**Eso quiere decir que nuestro verdadero cielo es Meyling.**

F: _Meyling ella es... sabes lo que significa cierto, no puedo separarme de ella, este vínculo es importante lo siento hermanita perdóname_

K: _¿¡Uh?!_-**no me había llamado así en años**\- _está bien hermano siempre supimos, que nuestra princesa es especial solo no imaginamos cuánto._

M: _¿fon tu cielo, su nombre era?_

F: _si su nombre era Luce, ella fue quien nos reunió, nos engañó y nos hizo llevar esta carga, se podría decir que nos lastimo_

M: _los otros, ¿podemos confiar en ellos, con mi hija?_

F: _normalmente diría sí, pero dadas las circunstancias Masaru.. ¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo?_

M_: la salud de Meyling es delicada, por así decirlo_

K: _el veneno corrompió su sistema respiratorio ,los pulmones de Meyling son más débiles solo se muestra algunas veces y no es muy grave pero donde una gripe es simplemente molesta ,a _Meyling la deja en cama y podría matarla ,además es muy sensible a las llamas estamos trabajando en eso pero aun así …

M: _la seguridad de nuestra hija es prioridad, queremos que entiendas que significa eso._ –Mientras decía esto una aura oscura y amenazante incluso para un arcobaleno rodeaba al patriarca Hibari

F:_ lo entiendo Hibari_ -**por qué no era Masaru su cuñado, él estaba hablando con el temido líder del clan Hibari sobre el bienestar de su preciosa hija .**

M: _aun así te lo diré significa, arcobalenos o no si se lastima los cazare_

F: _entendido_

K: _entendemos, que es mucho para ti pero, casi la perdimos una ves._

F: _ella es mi sobrina, es mi cielo no dejare que nada le pase_

M:_ Hn [bien]_

F: _me gustaría ayudar en su entrenamiento, no es que el entrenamiento Hibari no sea suficiente yo solo…_

M: _nos avisaras_

F: **es lo más parecido a un permiso que obtendré de el** -_gracias_

K_: bien es tarde a dormir mañana le explicaremos las cosas a los niños_

Con todo dicho y hecho, todos fueron a sus habitaciones. Tenían mucho sobre que pensar

Fon se quedó con la familia Hibari por la totalidad de 2 meses, sorprendentemente o no tanto considerando de quienes eran hijos los niños se tomaron bien las noticias, Kyoya creyó que le estaba robando a su hermana lo cual terminó en una batalla campal, Meyling su cielo **aún era tan irreal pensarlo él tenía un cielo que lo aceptaba sin ninguna reserva incluso después de que le habían explicado lo que él era, lo que él hacía.**

Hizo lo posible para ayudarlo, no queriendo ver a nadie herido por su culpa logró explicarle la situación a su hermano, la lógica infantil siempre lo sorprendió, el aún no sabe lo que hizo pero funcionó así que lo dejo así.

Logró ver a los niños en sus uniformes,** tomando fotos de recuerdo son exactamente eso no para futuro chantaje y él se apegaba a esa historia muchas gracias, no importa lo que digan los demás si resultan útiles será una feliz coincidencia.**

Después de mucha negociación, se dirigió a uno de sus compañeros, Meyling necesitaba ayuda para vivir, no se llegaba a ser el mejor sin ganarte algunos enemigos en el camino y si sus otros elementos son aquellos quienes que él cree que son ella estará en peligro constante.

**Una vez más solo un idiota consideraría hacerle daño, a alguien protegido por los 7 más grandes pero siempre hay quien se cree lo suficiente, o no le importa, por eso necesita defenderse "**

Así que habló con su hermana y su cuñado, y se decidió que le dejarían llevar a los niños a conocer a su asociado cuándo ellos tuvieran una cita que resultó, en Kyoya negándose a ir, Meyling queriendo ir el resultado Meyling ganó, así que ambos lo acompañaron a conocer a alguien que si sus hipótesis fueron correctas sería el segundo guardián de su hermoso cielo.

Si no lo era, siempre hay formas de convencer a las personas de guardar silencio y daba la casualidad de que él conocía muchas.

Con eso en mente se dirigió a su destino

* * *

**NA3:Editado el 21/07/2020**


	7. 1er Arco Infancia : Cap 6

**NA: Si ven alguna equivocación o algo que podría mejorar no dude en decírmelo, soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me corrigieran, sus consejos serán apreciados.**

**NA2: gracias a todos los que leyeron, él solo hecho de que se tomen tiempo para leer esta historia me hace muy feliz.**

**Gracias especialmente a Iris D. Peverell por su comentario, lo agradezco mucho y tus palabras me dieron mucho ánimo de verdad gracias, con toda mi alma.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.**

**Hibari Kimiko, Hibari Masaru y Hibari Meyling son míos**

**.Cursiva: hablando**

**En negrita pensamientos**

**1er Arco Infancia**

**Cap. 6**

Colonello era la opción perfecta para presentársela a Meyling **–El menos peligroso**\- Y no es porque fuera el menos letal de sus colegas, sino porque:

• Viper está con el 4to niño Vongola, dicho niño según los rumores tiene problemas de conducta los cuales se reflejan en sus llamas de la ira, que son básicamente las llamas del cielo más territoriales que existen y eso incluye a los cielos con nubes secundarias como su sobrina y ciertamente no quiere a su cielo con sensibilidad a las llamas cerca de ese desastre

• Lal Mirch está en CDEF, no es ningún secreto que Iemitsu la está cortejando, y es egocéntrico que un cielo más joven sea más fuerte que él, es algo que definitivamente no podrá digerir, sinceramente no podrá controlarse si el intenta algo contra ella.

• Skull está con la familia Carcasa fuera de discusión considerando que su sobrino viaja con ellos no era lo ideal**\- muchas armas muy cerca de Kyoya, mala idea muy mala idea.**

• Verde está fuera del radar actualmente y no estoy seguro de querer a los niños cerca de sus experimentos.

• Reborn está actualmente entrenando al heredero Cavallone, el cual era propenso a los desastres y el amor al caos de Reborn no ayudaba mucho al respecto, además de estar muy cerca de la alianza Vongola- **otra vez no la quería cerca de ellos.**

En conclusión Colonello fue el ganador, solamente porque residía actualmente en Mafialand, el cual tenía un pacto de neutralidad/confidencialidad con los arcobalenos y es básicamente un ambiente controlado ya que Mafialand es esencia solo otro complejo vacacional para los ricos y poderosos.

**Pov Colonello**

Estaba esperando impacientemente, fon no solía pedir favores además de ser el más reservado con respecto a su vida, el hecho de que el me haya pedido un favor denota un fuerte grado de confianza, haría todo lo posible por mostrarme merecedora de ella

_-Fon bienvenido Kora ¿que necesitas?_

_-Es un placer verte de nuevo viejo amigo, con respecto a tu pregunta tengo una sobrina, con un problema con sus llamas me preguntaba si podrías ayudarla._

_-¿Tienes una sobrina? Por supuesto que ayudare Kora_

-_Bien ya pueden salir niños, creí que vigilarías a tu hermano Mey_

De repente de los arbustos aparecen dos niños definitivamente asiáticos, si tuviera que apostar diría que japoneses,**\- curioso creí que fon era chino-** Observe en silencio la discusión entre ellos

-_Hn (no sería al revés)_

-_Se lo que dije, Mey este es Colonello él te ayudará a entrenar Kyoya tu y yo continuaremos tus ejercicios._

_-Hn (bien)._

La niña pequeña se acercó a él

-_Hola soy Meyling mucho gusto_

La niña es adorable él se lo dará, con un par de expresivos ojos verdes que parecen que ver más allá, estoy a punto de contestar su saludo cuando lo noto

_Hola -_veo hacia fon-_¿ella es tu cielo?_\- no puedo evitar preguntar con una incredulidad palpable en mi voz.

Cuando lo veo asentir me siento aún más honrado, no solo confía lo suficiente en mí para presentarme a su familia sino que también me permite saber la identidad de su cielo

**Es lógico que fon pidiera ayuda con un niño que tenga llamas del cielo lo suficientes fuertes para armonizar con la tormenta más fuerte del mundo, esto muestra un desbalance increíble donde la energía espiritual es más grande que su energía física, la cual puede ser fatal, yo lo se usualmente el problema es lo contrario la energía física es más grande que la espiritual, yo podría idear algo .**

_-Soy Colonello es un gusto conocerte Kora_

Meyling -**el cielo de Fon, Fon tenía un cielo-** sonrió y lo sentí el llamado de sus llamas las promesas de calidez, hogar y aceptación para mí, simplemente no pude resistir, ella ofreció y yo acepte sin dudar, cuando mi lluvia empezó a danzar con la tormenta de fon y ambos éramos arrullados con el cielo de Meyling, no pude ser más feliz.

**Había encontrado un cielo, yo tenía un cielo**

**Fin Pov Colonello**

La tensión de los hombros de fon se fue al sentir la danza entre sus llamas y las de su compañero, cuándo tuvo la certeza de que su cielo estaría completamente protegido que tendría ayuda para protegerla ella estará bien, observó con una suave sonrisa junto a Kyoya la interacción entre su cielo y su compañero guardián.

_-¿Alguna vez has disparado?_

_-He querido hacerlo a veces_

_-¡Bueno!_

**Esto será divertido**

* * *

**N/A:Editado el dia 22/07/2020**


	8. 1er Arco Infancia : Cap 7

**NA: Si ven alguna equivocación o algo que podría mejorar no dude en decírmelo, soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me corrigieran, sus consejos serán apreciados.**

**NA2: gracias a todos los que leyeron, él solo hecho de que se tomen tiempo para leer esta historia me hace muy feliz, incluyendo a aquellos (A) que siguen esta historia y la agregaron a sus favoritos, ¡muchas gracias a todos (A) ustedes!**

**1er Arco Infancia**

**Cap. 7**

**Pov fon.**

Sorprendentemente o no tanto Meyling y Colonello se llevan bien, realmente temo el día en el cual Reborn se agregara a la mezcla, después de una charla esclarecedora entre Colonello y el-**Por el momento Meyling será felizmente ignorante-**tenía sentido que ella estuviera destinada con ellos, estaban dañados y a su pequeño cielo le gustaba cuidar y unir cosas-**Si las flores en su jardín y el estante de rompecabezas en su habitación son una indicación.**

**Flash back**

-_Aún no lo creo, tengo un cielo Kora… ¡Fon tengo un cielo! ¡Kora!_ –El rubio exclamó con una gran sonrisa a su compañero guardián

_-Si lo sé, la incredulidad también pasa Colonello_-Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa suave .Él sabía perfectamente lo increíble de la situación

_-Pero hay algo con ella-_ El rubio afirmó-_es mucho poder para un cuerpo tan pequeño, Fon ¿Hay algo que deba saber?._

-Fon suspiro, su semblante cambio tratando de transmitir la seriedad de la situación - _Hay circunstancias…. Lo que te diré es complicado Meyling debería haber muerto._

Colonello palideció, la sola idea de que su cielo no estuviera aquí hacía que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta él ha soportado muchas cosas pero la sola idea de perder la armonía no forzada armonía real su hogar, Colonello no cree que pueda vivir eso.

A pesar de la reacción del rubio o tal vez debido a su reacción, Fon continúo hablando

-_Ella prácticamente es un milagro andante los médicos no le dieron más de un año de vida._

La implicación en el aire fue fácil de recoger

-_Lo que quieres decir es que por eso que sus llamas son tan fuertes_-Colonello concluyó- _son su deseo de vivir_

-_También es un factor, hay algo más Mey tiene pesadillas, no se mucho al respecto sus padres me dijeron que estaba desconsolada diciendo que luce le había hecho a sus elementos, ella no lo recuerda era_ _muy pequeña cuando sucedió pero al parecer fue tan fuerte, que la afecta de una manera inconsciente._

**Oh mierda-** ojos azules se agrandaron de la sorpresa -_Creí que eran mitos, un cielo destinado fon crees que...-_La pregunta colgó en el aire no era necesario decirlo ambos sabían a qué se refería

_No_-dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza- _al menos no de todos sé que Viper está cortejando a el cuarto heredero Vongola, y_ _él va a aceptar_ **-si los rumores son ciertos-** _lo mismo con Lal._

-_Entonces al menos algunos de nosotros._

-_Sí, también sus sueños e instintos son algo más, creo que tiene algo de precognición, deberías ver sus dibujos_

-_ ¿Es una artista?_-pregunto interesado

_-Le gusta hacerlo por diversión, ciertamente haría algo impresionante si se lo propone, deberías ver uno te voy a mostrar._

El pelinegro le entregó una hoja al rubio, dicha hoja sorprendió no por primera vez a la lluvia

-_¿Ese soy yo? ¿Este montaña es ''?_\- **No puede ser ¿o sí?**

-_Si! no ha unido los puntos_ **–todavía-**, _no sabe por qué los pedí ,ella cree que me gustan sus dibujos en parte es cierto_

_-Son muy detallados es increíble_

_-Lo es cierto, evocan recuerdos_

_-Entonces ¿ ve el pasado?_

-_Puede ser honestamente no estoy seguro ,además de su sensibilidad a las llamas es increíblemente susceptible a ellas está mejorando ,pero aun así.._

-_Si lo entiendo entonces¿ con respecto..? ¿A su familia, están bien… con la armonización?_

-_Están bien con eso, digamos que mi familia no es exactamente convencional._

-El rubio asintió –Sí puedo ver eso

Fon parpadeo-¿qué insinúas?

_-Yo nada absolutamente nada, solo es mucho para asimilar, tengo una pregunta ¿su hermano, es su nube?_

-Una vez el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza-_No y no es por falta de compatibilidad es solo que, su nube es muy débil comparado al cielo de su hermana._

-_Entiendo, también puedo verlo._

**Fin Pov fon .**

De esta conversación hace ya 1 año el tiempo pasó ,Colonello fue presentado al resto de la familia, de una manera increíble al menos para el rubio ,fue aceptado de manera rápida pareciera que siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Fue algo así

**Flash back**

_-Eres la lluvia de mi hija_

_-Sí señora mi nombre es Colonello es un gusto-Kora_

_-Eres bueno en lo que haces_

_-Se podría decir soy un arcobaleno después de todo._

Kimiko tarareo ,volteando a ver a su esposo

_-Anata que piensas_

_-Hn (aceptable)_

**Fin del flash back**

Y eso fue todo, la lluvia arcobaleno incluso tenía una habitación en el complejo Hibari, actualmente ambos estaban observando a su cielo volar con la ayuda de falco riendo como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo y para ellos nada era mejor que ver a su cielo seguro y bien.

* * *

**N/A:Editado el dia 23/07/2020**


	9. 1er Arco Infancia : Cap 8

**NA: Gracias todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, disculpen la falta de actualización soy venezolana y con el problema de la luz y el internet no he podido actualizar obviamente.**

**Si ven alguna equivocación o algo que podría mejorar no dude en decírmelo, soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me corrigieran, sus consejos serán apreciados.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.**

**Hibari Kimiko, Hibari Masaru y Hibari Meyling son míos.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, agregan a su lista de favoritos y comentan por favor comenten me gustaría saber que tal les parece la historia**

**1er Arco infancia**

**Cap. 8**

_Hace mucho tiempo_

Comenzó fon, recordando el tiempo cuando él mismo era un niño y su padre les contaba la misma historia

-Cuando las estrellas aún no tenían nombre, los elementos bendijeron a los humanos con una fracción de su poder, aquellos humanos aunque poderosos y venerados eran solitarios e infelices ya que no encontraban un lugar al cual realmente pertenecer por completo.

El cielo al ver la tristeza y soledad en sus corazones deseo poder darles aquellos que necesitaban entonces, decidió bendecir a un humano no nato con su poder él nacería para ellos para reparar sus corazones y darles un lugar al cual pertenecer

-_¿y qué pasó, tío fueron felices para siempre?_-Preguntó su sobrina, aun luchando con el sueño Kyoya ya había perdido la batalla, Mey aún luchaba en momentos así Fon realmente podía ver a Kimiko en su hija.

-_Si pequeña lo fueron, ya es tarde debes descansar_

_-pero no tengo sueño_

_-sin peros debes descansar_

_-si me duermo te iras te escuche, hablar con mamá_

Fon interiormente hizo una mueca **-definitivamente la hija de Kimiko** -_Eso… no quería que te enteraras pequeña_

-_Lo sé, solo no me olvides, y vuelve pronto ¿sí? ¿Lo harás, por favor?_

_-Por supuesto ahora a dormir._

* * *

**N/A: Editado 23/07/2020**


	10. 1er Arco Infancia : Cap 9

**NA: Gracias todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, disculpen la falta de actualización soy venezolana y con el problema de la luz y el internet no he podido actualizar obviamente.**

**Si ven alguna equivocación o algo que podría mejorar no dude en decírmelo, soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me corrigieran, sus consejos serán apreciados.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.**

**Hibari Kimiko, Hibari Masaru y Hibari Meyling son míos.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, agregan a su lista de favoritos y comentan por favor comenten me gustaría saber que tal les parece la historia**

**1er Arco Infancia**

**Cap. 9**

El primer día de clases de la princesa Hibari en la primaria Namimori comenzó con una confrontación en el hogar Hibari lo asombroso es que esta confrontación en particular es verbal.

-_Tou-chan, kaa-chan_ – dijo su princesa poniendo sus mejores ojitos de cachorro-_puedo ir sola_

-_Hn_

_-Tu padre tiene razón musume, debes tener cuidado, aunque Tetsuya y Kyoya vayan contigo no pueden cuidarte siempre_-dijo la matriarca del clan siempre la mediadora.

-_¡Hn!-_El heredero volteo a ver a su madre, alarmado por la idea de dejar sola a su hermana

-_Por supuesto que no puedes estar siempre con tu hermana Kyoya tú también tienes clases a las cuales asistir_-Volvió a afirmar Kimiko

-_Bueno si kyo-nii y tetsu-nii pueden llevarme y traerme entonces estoy segura además si prometo ser cuidadosa, puedo ir o es que acaso_ -con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes-_¿no confían en mí?_ -**Juego, set, partido no podrán contra** **esto-**pensó la oji verde

-_Hn_

_-Hn_

_-Bien_

-Yey puedo ir sola, con kyo-nii .tetsu-nii y sin ningún guardaespaldas Hibari

Mientras ella hacia su baile de la victoria ignorando olímpicamente a sus padres y hermano totalmente mortificados, los cuales estaban llegando a la realización simultánea **-Meyling había usado su adorabilidad para conseguir lo que quería.**

Revelación seguida inmediatamente por el orgullo si se lo podía hacer a ellos, se lo podía hacer a cualquiera.

Los líderes del clan Hibari negaran categóricamente el hecho de que su hija haya descubierto su plan.

Lo cual no era muy sorprendente si dicha hija además de tener el entrenamiento Hibari entrenaba con 2 arcobalenos los cuales eran sus guardianes ,además de que uno de ellos es considerado un aliado del clan por dicho vínculo guardián con la heredera de este.- **Ninguno de ellos va a pensar en ello en lo que a ellos respecta su pequeña es una dulce e inocente carnívora que no puede ver sus maquinaciones y eso se mantendría así muchas gracias .**

**Primaria Namimori**

En la mayoría de los universos Moeka Megumi nunca fue considerada para ser maestra en la primaria Namimori, optando por alejarse de la ciudad por el dolor de una pérdida, en otros universos la líder del clan Hibari perdió a su bebé y su esposo en un arranque de ira por la pérdida de su cría, destruyó la vida de todos los médicos incompetentes en el hospital.

Afortunadamente este no es uno de esos universos, la princesa Hibari sobrevivió y eso cambió todo en este universo Moeka Megumi era una niña-mujer en opinión de sus colegas demasiado entusiasta, demasiado feliz, ella solo creía en que debes vivir para ser feliz.

Siempre trataba de ser la mejor maestra que pudiera ser, tratando de hacer felices a los niños trabajando en sus debilidades para ser cada día mejor sólo había una excepción.

Sawada Tsunayoshi o como era llamado cruelmente dame-tsuna, ella nunca fue una para la intimidación, pero en su caso ella lo había intentado todo, absolutamente todo pero el niño simplemente no mejoraba.

**Tal vez** -pensó para sí misma- **un cambio de ambiente le haría bien, tener algunos amigos o mejor aún un milagro para que el niño tuviera un cambio de actitud.**

Poco sabía ella sus pensamientos eran oídos y el cambio que anhelaba se acercaba.

**fin del arco infancia**

* * *

**N/A: Editado el 27/07/2020**


	11. 2do Arco Encuentro de 2 Cielos : Cap 1

**2do Arco El encuentro de 2 Cielos**

**Cap 1**

**Ubicación**

**Japón Namimori**

**Escuela primaria Namimori**

Sawada Tsunayoshi era como cualquier otro niño que cursaba 2do grado ,un poco más tímido y sin nada que lo destacaba del resto de los niños excepto su torpeza extrema la cual le ganó el apodo de dame-tsuna entonces tal vez él no era como todos los demás .

No era su culpa honestamente él recuerda que el mundo era maravilloso y le encantaba conocer las cosas y de repente todo cambió, aún no sabe si fue el mundo que cambió o si fue el mismo; Sólo sabe que tiene un enorme vacío que nada llena y ese vacío afecta todo a su alrededor.

-De repente la conoció bella como una muñeca e igualmente poderosa como una fuerza de la naturaleza ,el solo sabía que ella cambiaría el mundo tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que casi se perdió su presentación.

-_Mi nombre es Hibari Meyling es un placer conocerlos_-Dijo la chica en un segundo sus ojos se encontraron-**¡Oh!-** El mundo cambió-**De repente no parecía vacío-**No pudo evitar pensar

Era mucho, para Tsuna que una sola cosa lo llenara, de esa forma en ese momento él supo que haría lo que fuera para que ella siempre sonriera de esa forma, aun si no lo conociera aun si fuese dame-Tsuna por el resto de su vida entonces lo imposible pasó, se sentó junto al de todos los lugares junto a él, el perdedor de la clase.

_-Mucho gusto, soy Hibari Meyling creo que tú y yo seremos grandes amigos_

-_¿Yo?! Estás hablando conmigo-_preguntó incrédulo

_Por supuesto llámalo un presentimiento, o una premonición tu y yo seremos grandes amigos Sawada-san estoy segura_

Y él supo -**nunca dejara ir a esta persona.**

* * *

**N/A: Editado el 27/07/2020**


End file.
